


Просто одна ночь

by Norda



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norda/pseuds/Norda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мой самый первый фанфик.<br/>Авл Аквила был единственным в комнате, да наверное во всём его доме, кто не спал. Поняв, что он так и не сможет заснуть, он глубокой ночью перебрался в комнату Марка. Присматривающего за ним Эску, Авл отправил спать, а сам сел в кресло рядом с кроватью Марка. Эска конечно никуда не ушёл, а лёг на свой тюфяк у изголовья ложа, Волчок устроился у него под боком, а Процион растянулся у ног хозяина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто одна ночь

Авл Аквила был единственным в комнате, да наверное во всём его доме, кто не спал. Сегодня вечером он наконец-то поговорил с Руфрием, а новости тот привёз неутешительные. Поняв, что он так и не сможет заснуть, он глубокой ночью перебрался в комнату Марка. Присматривающего за ним Эску, Авл отправил спать, а сам сел в кресло рядом с кроватью Марка. Эска конечно никуда не ушёл, а лёг на свой тюфяк у изголовья ложа, Волчок устроился у него под боком, а Процион растянулся у ног хозяина.  
Меньше года назад Авл и представить не мог, что так привяжется к племяннику. До того, как в его дом привезли раненного Марка, они лишь обменивались несколькими письмами в год.  
Странно, как быстро Марк прижился в доме. Он и Эска. Конечно же, когда в доме появился требующий ухода племянник, то старикам - рабам стало тяжело справляться с дополнительными обязанностями. Стефанос не раз говорил ему об этом. Хотя Аквила и занимал должность магистрата, но заполнять дом лишними рабами и не думал. Держать их в ежовых рукавицах ему тоже не хотелось. Его рабы, в свою очередь, служили ему чесно, а не из под палки.  
Но Авл не знал, как подступиться к гордому Марку, который считал любое участие к нему проявлением жалости. Так, что когда Марк вечером после игр сам заговорил о молодом гладиаторе, старый вояка тихо радовался, боясь спугнуть удачу. Ведь сам заговорил, сам попросил, значит теперь он позволит себе помогать хотя бы ходить. Но Авл всё же тогда не удержался и сострил:  
\- Не лучше ли завести волка?  
И как в воду глядел. Новый раб, когда Стефанос привёл его в башню показать хозяину дома, смотрел волком: недоверчивый, замкнутый, ощетинившийся и слишком гордый. Старый раб уже успел сообщить хозяину о строптивом и даже диком нраве молотого бритта: хозяин цирковых рабов от удивления, что кто-то пожелал купить никудышного и дерзкого раба даже не скрывал его скверного характера. И конечно упомянул о свежих следах кнута на спине, и сообщил всё, что он думает о покупке домашнего раба, да ещё для раненого молодого господина, да ещё и в таком неподходящем месте.  
\- Как такого брать в дом, от него даже в цирке рады избавиться. Беппо даже торговался для вида, - негодавал Стефанос. Но Аквила почти всю жизнь провёл в Бринтании и был настроен гораздо благодушнее – бригант обязан Марку жизнью, значит зла от него ждать не стоит. Он даже не стал грозить Эске наказанием за малейшее неповиновение, чего ожидал молодой раб в новом доме.  
До конца зимы он почти каждый день слушал, как Стефанос и Маркипур жаловались ему на неподобающее с их точки зрения поведение Эски. Хоть тот явно сдерживал свой нрав и выполнял обязанности, даже был послушен, но особой почтительности к хозяевам не проявлял, а наставления старых рабов почти игнорировал, тем более был очень замкнут и молчалив. Только Сасстика относилась к бритту иначе. Он для неё был таким же мальчишкой, что и Марк. А Марк при появлении Эски убрал иголки и, видя почти такую же заботу к Эске как и к нему самому, стал относиться к ней гораздо приветливее и принимать заботу других. Сам бритт к хозяину дома относился с уважением, а вот к Марку с заметной благодарностью. Авл видел, как внимателен молодой раб к его племяннику, охотно рассказывает новости, когда возвращается из города, помогает ходить. Но Эска держал дистанцию, не забывая, что он раб, а Марк – его хозяин. А вот Марк об этом забывал.  
Весной Авл Аквила снова вспомнил о своих словах, что сказал зимним вечером Марку. Зная, что значит для бриттов лес и охота, он совсем не удивился, когда Эска отправился на облаву.  
\- У нашего бриганта душа охотника. И глоток лесного воздуха ему не помешает. В награду уже за то, что он терпит твоё ворчание, – сказал он на кудахтанье Стефаноса. И закатив глаза, добавил для Марка, - О Боги, ну почему у всех рабы ведут себя как рабы, а я в своём доме слушаю их ворчание.  
Марк в ответ рассмеялся: - В доме Лепида много покорных рабов, но там тебе не понравиться.

 

Ночью перед самым рассветом его разбудил Процион и, недовольно порыкивая, отвёл на кухню. Увидев там Эску, Авл улыбнулся:  
\- А-ааа, вернулся.  
Эска вскочил на ноги и замер, нагнув голову в знак приветствия хозяина.  
Процион подбежал к Эске и недовольно заворчал, указывая хозяину, на тёмный комок в его руках.  
\- Что там у тебя? –  
\- Волчонок…. Для центуриона - отрывисто ответил Эска. И добавил, – Если господин позволит оставить его в доме.  
Авл сразу уловил напряжённость в голосе раба, но внутри обрадовался – вернулся, да ещё и волчонка притащил. Это радовало – значит Эска начал «оттаивать».  
Волк в доме Аквилу не пугал, он хорошо знал, как воспитывали волчат в племенах. У него в своё время был полукровка Фортис - подарок побратима. Фортис, полностью оправдывая свою кличку, был умным, верным и отважным, ещё при жизни стал легендой гарнизона. Процион уже старел, так что щенок в доме был нужен. Да и Марк обрадуется подарку от Эски.  
\- Пусть остаётся. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что вся ответственность за этого детёныша лежит на тебе?  
\- Да, господин. – и чуть запоздало, - Спасибо, господин.  
\- Иди сейчас к Марку, - сказал Авл, а увидев, как удивлённо взглянул из-подлобья на него Эска, добавил – Он тут скучал без тебя весь день. Наверняка и сейчас не спит.

Вот уж чего не ожидал Аквила, так это того, что Марк будет кричать на Эску. Он уже хотел идти выяснять, что случилось, но тут донёсся громкий хохот. «Раз смеются, то не дерутся», – подумал хозяин дома – «Утром всё выясню».  
На утро счастливый Марк не спускал с рук волчонка, старые рабы дружно ворчали – их пугало, что вскоре по дому будет гулять настоящий волк, но Сасстика встала на сторону молодёжи, а её слово часто было решающим в споре. А Эска улыбался, казалось что пружина, что была сжата у него внутри раньше, разжалась. Прежде всего изменилось его отношение к Марку, он убрал преграду между ним и собой. Это сразу заметили все, и весь дом вздохнул с облегчением. 

Появление в доме волчонка, привело к появлению ещё двух людей. Девочки Котии и её опекуну – Кезону. Если на присутствие Котии, Авл особо не обращал внимания, то Кезон, спасавшийся в его доме от сварливого характера жены, стал желанным гостем и собеседником.

Эска заворочался на полу, что-то быстро прошептал, повернул голову на бок, откинувшиеся волосы открыли обрезанное ухо. «Не легко ему сегодня пришлось» - подумал Авл. Сначала, с раннего утра, операция. А ведь Руфрий им очень доволен остался. Даже купить хотел. Но нет, он бы не продал Эску, даже если бы тот принадлежал ему лично. А потом: весь день и пол-ночи Эска был на ногах, без отдыха. 

Эска стал доверять старшему хозяину совсем недавно, только когда ему пришлось сопровождать его пару раз в Лондиниум. Ну, не старого же Стефаноса, было брать. А Эска – молодой, здоровый и оруженосец из него отличный. Молотой бритт постепенно оттаивал, как и ожидал Авл, в его характере и поведении стали проявляться качества, раннее загнанные внутрь за предыдущие годы рабства. Иногда, забывшись, он называл Марка по имени.

Эска вновь, что-то пробормотал, резко вздрогнул и открыл глаза, обвёл комнату встревоженным взглядом, как будто бы пытался убедиться, что он всё ещё в комнате Марка, а не где-то ещё. Затем сел и потянулся рукой ко лбу Марка.  
\- Всё с ним в порядке. Даже не просыпался. А ты спи давай, - негромко проговорил дядя Аквила.  
Эска послушно лёг, а разбуженный Волчок, встал на лапы, встряхнулся и зевнул. Глаза раба ещё были открыты, он протянул руку к волчонку, который снова лёг и положил голову на пол, и погладил того по шёрстке. Как будто так он пытался забыть страшный сон.  
Авл, вспомнил, как вечером Эска, когда Састика принесла ему немного еды сюда в комнату, сказал:  
\- Если кто бы сказал год назад, что я буду беспокоиться за римлянина, то я бы рассмеялся.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: Fortis - лат. Отважный.


End file.
